Ro-Powers and Game Passes
Ro-Powers and Game Passes allow Pokémon Brick Bronze players to gain advantages during their gameplay. These perks are not necessary for completing the game but will speed up the training progress and allow players to find their desired Pokémon easier. All of these perks cost Robux, but the key difference is that Ro-Powers are temporary, while the effects of the Game Passes are permanent. Ro-Powers Ro-Powers are temporary boosts for significantly increasing certain chances or rewards, similar to the Pass Powers and O-Powers in core series games. They were introduced in the version 0.5.2 update on 17th January, 2016 and all of them last for 1 hour per purchase. This were once volatile, but from version 0.10e update on 24th January, 2017 onwards, they now pause when the player leaves and resume when player rejoins. Most of these Ro-Powers have their price doubled or even tripled from the version 0.11.1 update on 3rd March, 2017 onwards. Gain EXP Faster This Ro-Power is one of the first 3 Ro-Powers. It multiplies the EXP gained for player's Pokémon when in effect by either 1.5 or 2. The selling price of these two Ro-Power versions were 15 and 25 Robux respectively but were quickly raised to 20 and 35 Robux to prevent players from abusing them. The price further increased to 40 and 70 Robux in the version 0.11.1 update. Hatch Eggs Faster Another of the first 3 Ro-Powers, this Ro-Power greatly reduces the hatching time required by making the hatching steps halved or 1/3 of the original requirement when in effect, selling for 10 and 15 Robux respectively. It stacks with game pass Oval Charm and ability Flame Body or Magma Armour (note that these 2 abilities do not stack). The price raised to 25 and 45 Robux since the v0.11.1 update. Earn Money Faster This is one of the first 3 Ro-Powers as well. This Ro-Power sharply raises the money gained after battles as long as it is in effect. The price is exactly the same of the "Hatch Eggs Faster" boost — 10 Robux for doubling money gained, 15 Robux for tripling the money reward. It stacks with the held item Luck Incense bought at the BP Shop. This is the Ro-Power that increased the most in price, costing 30 and 55 Robux from the update on 3rd March, 2017 onwards. Earn EVs Faster This is one of the 3 Ro-Powers added in the version 0.6.2 update on 20th March, 2016. As its name implies, it either doubles or triples Effort Values gained when in force, costing 15 and 25 Robux respectively. This Ro-Power stacks with held item Macho Brace, and later on, the Power item series. The selling price raised to 30 and 55 Robux since the v0.11.1 update. Increase Shiny Rate Another Ro-Power added in v0.6.2 update, it drastically increases the encounter rate of Shiny Pokémon. It is only available in 1 variant, which is 100 Robux for Shiny rate ×16, but it stacks with the game pass Shiny Charm whenever it is in force. It was once on a half-price discount for 4 days, from 31st March to 3rd April, 2017. Increase Catch Rate Under the effect of this Ro-Power, catch rate on wild Pokémon was doubled. The marked price was 15 Robux. However, it has been taken down in version 0.10c update on 20th January, 2017 in favour of the new Ro-Power for boosting the Roaming Pokémon encounter rate. Increase Legend/Mythical Encounter Rate This is the newest Ro-Power introduced in v0.10c update on 20th January, 2017, replacing the Ro-Power for raising catch rate. This Ro-Power quadruples the encounter rate for Roaming Legendary and Mythical Pokémon to 1/250 (0.4%) when in effect, stacking with the corresponding game pass. It is the most expensive Ro-Power right now, costing 150 Robux per use. However, players must have at least 3 regular Roaming Pokémon enabled before they can buy this Ro-Power, and it has no effect on Event Roaming Pokémon. Game Passes Most Roblox games provide game passes for better gaming experience, and Pokémon Brick Bronze is no exception. The game passes provide unique features or permanent boosts once bought. They will never expire. EXP Share This is the first game pass available for this game, with a selling price of 50 Robux. Once it is bought, EXP Share appears in the player's bag as a Key Item like in core series games from Pokémon X and Y onwards. When it is turned on, all Pokémon in party share half of the EXP gained by Pokémon which actually participated in battles. More PC Boxes This game pass was added along with the first few Ro-Powers on 17th January, 2016. It expands the player's PC storage from 8 boxes to 50 boxes, increasing the max capacity from 240 to 1500 Pokémon, for a price of 50 Robux. Advanced Stat Viewer One of the game passes added on version 0.6.1 update on 16th March, 2016. In addition to the "Effort-O-Meter" accessible for all players, this game pass enables the player to see the exact numbers for Individual and Effort Values of his or her Pokémon upon purchase with 50 Robux. This is useful for specializing and maintaining Pokémon for EVs. Shiny Charm A Key Item which doubles the encounter rate of Shiny Pokémon, both in wild Pokémon battles and breeding, from 1/4096 to 1/2048, for 500 Robux. Shiny Charm can add on the effects of Ro-Power "Increase Shiny Rate", bringing the maximum spawn rate for Shiny Pokémon to 1/128. Ability Charm This is a Key Item that doubles the spawn rate of Hidden Ability Pokémon via breeding, from 1/512 to 1/256. It also enables Hidden Ability Pokémon to be found in the wild once equipped. Ability Charm costs 500 Robux. Oval Charm When purchased, this Key Item allows Eggs to be produced more frequently when breeding, but players must have a pair of Pokémon capable of breeding deposited in the Day Care at Lagoona Lake first. It cuts hatching time by 15% as well, stacking with Ro-Power "Hatch Eggs Faster" and ability Flame Body or Magma Armour (note that these 2 abilities do not stack). The marked price of Oval Charm is 400 Robux. 2× Legend/Mythical Chance This is the priciest game pass for Pokémon Brick Bronze, added in the v0.10a update on 20th January, 2017, costing 600 Robux. It doubles the encounter rate for all Roaming Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, from 1/1000 (0.1%) to 1/500 (0.2%). This game pass stacks with the corresponding Ro-Power, bringing the maximum encounter rate to 1/125 (0.8%), but similar to the Ro-Power, this game pass does not work on Event Roaming Pokémon. 3 Stamps In addition to the opening of Poké Ball Stamp Shop in Fluoruma City on version 0.11.1 update, this game pass is also introduced for players to unlock 2 additional slots for players to apply stamps on their Pokémon for 100 Robux. With this game pass, players can put 3 stamps in total for each of their Pokémon, though it does not give the player stamps. Category:Tools